1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments are directed generally to image processing, and more particularly to a device for removing haze from an RGB image by mixing a detail layer of a near-infrared (NIR) image with the RGB image.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
When an image capturing device such as a digital camera captures a real image, haze may occur in the captured image due to light scattered by particles in the atmosphere. The extent or the amount of the haze may vary depending on a distance between the image capturing device and the captured object, the size of the particles in the atmosphere, etc.
Noise and bluish artifacts may be caused if the haze is removed using conventional schemes when most RGB pixel data are lost due to the dense haze. Haze in an RGB image should be effectively removed without such effects.